


No Leviathan Dick This Season

by desfic00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfic00/pseuds/desfic00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Dean react when he finds out Castiel is still alive?  (Set at beginning of Season 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean watched in horror as Cas began to convulse. Suddenly Cas straightened with his usual head tilt, but a maniacal grin and an evil glint in his piercing blue eyes. Dean reached a hand out hesitantly, confused at the sudden shift in Cas’s demeanor. Then he realized. This was not Cas. Hot tears stung his eyes and threatened to spill over. The Leviathan approached Dean, his smile drawing wider. 

Dean glanced anxiously at Bobby, and where the hell was Sam? He didn’t know how to save everyone. How could he kill the Leviathan without hurting Cas? The angel had to still be in there somewhere, didn’t he? He realized the irony in the fact that they came here to kill Cas, and now his only thought was how to save him. Dean had forgiven Cas everything, though, the moment he sacrificed all in order to do the right thing and expel the souls. It was so easy to forgive Cas, after all that the angel had done for him. Now he needed to repay him by saving him... but how?

As Dean’s mind raced frantically to come up with a solution, he noticed black goo begin to drip from the Leviathan. The monster appeared to be becoming sluggish as well. “… the fuck?” Dean thought to himself. It quickly became clear that Cas’s vessel was not able to contain the power of all the Leviathans. Dean watched helplessly as Cas’s body turned and shambled away. He quickly gathered up Bobby and Sam, who was obviously not ok, but he didn’t have time to deal with that right now.

Dean hurried after Cas, his mind still racing, trying to find some solution of how to free Cas. They arrived at the lake just in time to see the Leviathan lead Cas clumsily into the water and disappear below the surface. Tears welled in Dean’s eyes once more as he watched the brown trench coat lazily float to shore. This time he could not keep the tears damned up and they flowed freely as he bent to recover all that remained of the angel. At that moment he realized exactly what he had lost and how much he truly loved Castiel. He hated himself for finally admitting it all to himself too late.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Dean. He continued doing the job, but mechanically, just going through the motions. He saw Sam deteriorating, but couldn’t even bring himself to care. All he could think about was losing Cas and never getting the chance to tell him how he really felt. Dean barely noticed Bobby surreptitiously watching him, worried. He knew the Leviathans were a huge problem, but even revenge couldn’t spark his interest. He was simply a shell of himself. 

Bobby continued to follow leads to track and kill the Leviathans, but they had little to go on. The couple of times the boys had actually come upon Leviathans, they were lucky to emerge with their lives. Dean almost shattered completely when he thought that he lost Bobby too in one of the encounters, but the son of a bitch had managed to scrape by yet again. The bad news just kept coming, however. The boys learned of a Leviathan boss who was apparently calling the shots. Dean had taken to staring listlessly at the television when not actively hunting, and downed beer after beer. He rarely slept and had no appetite, not even for the pie that Bobby tried to entice him with. 

When Dean did sleep, it was fitfully and he often dreamt of Cas. He dreamt of all the times that he didn’t tell Cas how he felt and it was heart wrenching. He always woke gasping and clutching his chest in pain. Dean also dreamt of the last moments of Cas’s life, in which Dean failed him yet again, by not finding a way to save him. By not saving him sooner before Cas went down this misguided path. 

Bobby had been working hard trying to keep both brothers sane, but had largely learned to leave Dean alone and had been focusing on Sam as of late. Dean didn’t even notice when they were there or when they had left. He remained on the well-worn couch in front of the TV. One afternoon Dean did notice that Bobby and Sam were gone, simply because after shuffling to the refrigerator for more beer, he discovered it was empty. He cursed as he slammed the door shut and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. He shuffled back to the couch, lay his head back, and closed his eyes. Soon he heard Cas’s voice, as if off in the distance. He wrinkled his brow and willed himself to wake before another painful dream began. He couldn’t help but focus on the faint voice, however, and words began to filter through his perpetual haze. “… this election…. I will work for this community…. My wife and I…” Dean’s eyes snapped open. While this was Cas’s gravelly, yet smooth voice, these weren’t words that Dean had ever expected to hear from his mouth, even in his dreams.

Dean lifted his head and glanced around the room, bewildered. Then his eye caught the TV. There on the screen was the angel. Staring right out at him with those shockingly blue eyes. On his face was a self-assured smirk, that the angel had never worn before. “What the hell?” Dean quickly grabbed the remote and cranked the volume. “… so thank you all so much for your support and we hope it continues in that voting booth tomorrow!” Dean watched, somewhat horrified, as Cas turned, placing his arm around a redhead’s waist next to him, and the couple waved to the large crowd in front of them. Dean watched Cas’s smile widen and an icy fear suddenly stabbed his heart. He had seen that same widening of the mouth only a few weeks ago. This wasn’t Cas. It was the Leviathan that had spoken to him through Cas. 

Dean bolted off the couch at this realization and watched as the camera panned out to show the enormous audience, waving banners and signs proclaiming support for “Jimmy Novak as senator.” The Leviathan was still in there, but was Cas? Dean couldn’t allow himself to hope just yet, but he felt a small fire in his belly that had been absent for weeks now. “What if?” No! He couldn’t allow himself to even think it. Dean knew though, with certainty, that this was the Leviathan boss that was smiling and waving to him on the TV. He groped in the couch cushions for his phone and dialed Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean tried to blend in with the crowd as balloons and streamers rained down on him, announcing the victory of Jimmy Novak’s election. Dean snorted, thinking how wrong it was of this monster to be using that name. He glanced quickly at the balcony at the back of the giant room to make sure Sam and Bobby were still close by, then returned his gaze to the Leviathan. He was very ambivalent about looking at this face again. This was a face he never thought he would see again and he couldn’t help but revel in the sight of it. It was easy to see, however, that it contorted in ways that Cas never employed, which ripped Dean up inside. He still didn’t know if Cas was even still in there. But if he was, Dean was going to save him dammit. He had been given a second chance here and he wasn’t going to fail Cas again.

Sam had pulled himself together enough to do research during the all night drive to get here and he seemed to be on board with the job at hand. He and Bobby were obviously aware of the desperation radiating from Dean and had been in full research mode from the second they heard the news. Sam had found out that due to the shocking deaths of two previous candidates, Jimmy Novak was quickly pulled to the top of the list to take over the election race. He soon swept the polls with his “charismatic, charming, and confident demeanor.” Dean seethed quietly; more like flamboyantly maniacal and psychopathic. Just goes to show how the voting masses think.

Bobby and Sam quickly concluded that Jimmy’s inner circle must be comprised of Leviathans as well, so they had a formidable wall to break through before even reaching Jimmy. The problem was they still didn’t know shit about how to kill the fucking things. They also didn’t know the Leviathans’ end game. Why a political office? What were they after? Bobby and Sam kept throwing these inane questions around, but all Dean could think was, “How do we save Cas?” He had almost rushed the stage listening to Cas’s voice, and watching Cas’s lips move and his brow furrow, just like his Cas. He wanted to just take him in his arms and tell him all the things he was scared to tell him before. Dean wanted to hold Cas and kiss him and run his fingers through his perpetually messy hair. He shuddered though as the wide smile spread over Jimmy’s face again, and Dean was reminded that this wasn’t Cas; at least not currently. This was not the small grin that his Cas offered occasionally, or even the open smile of future Cas or human Cas. This evil smile was clearly that of a monster. Despite this, Dean couldn’t help but lick his lips, thinking about pressing them to Cas’s. Dean continued to watch, hoping Bobby and Sam were cataloguing the other Leviathans, because he couldn’t pull his eyes away from Cas’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean paced anxiously across the dirty floor of the garishly decorated hotel room, idly wondering how they always ended up in these dumps. “Dammit, Bobby! What are we going to do? We have to get that fucking Leviathan out of Cas!” 

“And what do you think I’m doing over here, picking daisies?” Bobby growled back. 

Dean threw up his hands in frustration. “Don’t,” he snarled, pointing a finger at Sam before he could lecture Dean on patience. Sam wisely shut his open mouth and turned his attention back to his laptop. Dean sighed and grabbed his jacket off the bed. “I’ve got to get out of here and do something!” He was out the door before either Bobby or Sam could protest. He started the Impala, feeling slightly calmer as he felt her rumble underneath him. He pulled out of the parking lot too fast and just drove, not knowing where he was going. 

When Dean realized the road was blurring through his tears, he angrily pulled the car over. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. Son of a bitch! The tears began rolling down his face as he took in a shuddering breath. He raised his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel tight, “Why Cas? Why did you have to be so stupid? Why did you leave me?” The words came out breathless between his racking sobs. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle them. Dean couldn’t help but feel that Cas was just out of his reach. He had seen him dammit! He could feel wrenching hope begin to creep in despite his efforts to keep it at bay. 

Dean wiped roughly at his eyes with the heel of his hand, drawing in one last trembling breath and blowing it out slowly. He couldn’t save Cas if he kept having fucking break downs. I need a fucking drink, Dean thought to himself, glancing out the window to see where he was. His heart stopped as he realized the building he was parked in front of. It was the fancy ass hotel that Cas, no Jimmy, was staying at. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered incredulously. Before he even realized it, he was out of the Impala and standing on the sidewalk in front of the disgustingly posh hotel. He knew he should get the hell out of there, but his feet clearly disagreed as they led him into the lobby. He watched his traitorous finger press the elevator button. He noticed that his hand was shaking.

Dean knew from Bobby and Sam’s diligent research that Jimmy Novak and his wife, Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust at the word, were staying in the penthouse suite. Before he knew it he was standing at the impressive door to the suite, his hand poised to knock. What the hell was he thinking? While he knew that the boss’s Leviathan staff was all housed on another floor, this still couldn’t be anything other than a suicide mission. And for what? Just to see Cas? Dean glanced over his shoulder at the empty hallway. Fuck it. He pounded his fist on the immense door.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s breath caught as the door opened. He was half poised for flight when Cas’s blue eyes locked onto his like lasers. A smile spread over Cas’s face, “Dean.” The name was spoken with such warmth and pleasure that Dean launched himself into the room and was hugging Cas as tightly as he could before he even realized it. A soft chuckle brushed against his ear as warm, strong arms enveloped him in return. Dean heaved a contented sigh, sinking into the embrace. He buried his face in Cas’s hair and breathed him in. Briefly Dean thought that he must be dreaming again and clung tighter to the angel, waiting for the part where the dream inevitably turned tragic. 

Soft hands gently pried him away, holding him at arm’s length. Dean looked again into Cas’s piercing blue eyes. Hesitantly, and barely above a whisper, Dean asked, “Cas?” Dean watched hungrily as a small smile tugged at the corner of those soft lips. Cas reached up and touched the side of Dean’s face gently and Dean leaned into the warm palm, pressing his eyes closed tightly. “No, Dean.” Dean let the familiar, raspy voice wash over him, but then stiffened as he heard the words. His eyes snapped open and he flinched away from the hand on his cheek.

Dean staggered back against the wall as the gentle look on Castiel’s face morphed slowly into the nearly hysterical grin of the Leviathan. The blue eyes sparkled with a wicked joy. “I’ve been waiting for you, Dean,” the voice was more fluid than Cas’s. The Leviathan strolled to the door and pushed it shut quietly. Dean could only watch in disbelief, still overwhelmed by a mix of emotions. The Leviathan tilted his head curiously and Dean’s heart ached at the familiar movement. Cas’s fist suddenly flashed forward, connecting with Dean’s face and making him see stars. He could feel the blood running down his chin. Before he could even orient himself, Cas had closed the short distance between them, pressing Dean against the wall with the whole length of his body. Dean cringed, waiting for more pain. Instead he felt plush lips press against his hungrily. Shocked, Dean tried to pull back, but his head was already pressed to the wall. The soft lips moved against his more insistently. 

Dean couldn’t help but think that Cas’s lips felt as wonderful as he had always imagined. He didn’t care that it hurt his split lip, he began to kiss Castiel back with the same intensity. His head spun. He brought up the hand that wasn’t pinned to the wall by Cas’s and knotted it in that messy hair, just like he had always wanted to. Dean shivered at Cas’s hot breath as he trailed those lips down his neck. All thoughts of Leviathans had disappeared and Dean gasped as Cas bit down on the tender flesh just behind his ear. He writhed desperately under Cas’s firm body, seeking more friction. 

Castiel pulled back slightly, holding Dean’s head against the wall by a fist in his hair, a satisfied smirk playing across his now swollen lips. Dean couldn’t help but stare at them as they blushed obscenely at him. He licked his own with desire and a soft moan escaped him. He realized that he tasted blood and remembered his split lip. Cas leaned forward, his tongue flicked across Dean’s lips, collecting the remaining blood. Along with the sting of pain, Dean felt shivers of pleasure run through his body. Cas grabbed Dean’s jacket with both hands, pulled him close briefly, and then easily flung him head over heels across the room. Dean crashed onto the glass coffee table, which shattered on impact. He groaned as he tried to prop himself up. He could feel numerous cuts across his body from the glass shards. When he looked down he saw one large shard still embedded in his leg.

Before Dean could reach for it, Cas was suddenly perched on his stomach, straddling him. Dean let his head fall to the floor as he weakly tried to squirm out from under him. Cas revealed a slow smirk again as he easily pinned Dean to the ground. He slowly started to rub his ass on Dean’s crotch, where an erection was already pressing painfully against his jeans. Cas’s hand began creeping it’s way from Dean’s stomach to his chest, dragging his torn and bloody t-shirt with it. Cas’s other hand reached back, found the shard of glass, and twisted. Dean screamed, half in pain and half in pleasure as Cas grinded against him harder. Cas’s mouth widened into the now familiar,yet still sickening, grin. He leaned forward, his tongue caressing the small cuts on Dean’s stomach and chest, bringing more sparks of pleasure and pain. Dean writhed beneath him. He gasped when Cas found a small shard of glass in his side and pulled it out with his teeth. 

Dean reached between them frantically to grasp at Cas’s shirt, trying to rip it off of him. As the buttons flew off, he realized that Cas looked pretty damn hot without that fucking trench coat covering him up. Cas had begun sucking on the wound on his side where the glass had been. Dean didn’t give a fuck that Cas seemed to be somewhat drinking his blood, he was too distracted by the miraculous mingling of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Cas suddenly kissed Dean, hard. Dean could taste his own blood and he still didn’t care. All he could do was thrust his tongue hungrily into Cas’s hot mouth. Cas pulled away much too soon, rising quickly to his feet. Dean lay gasping on the floor, as Cas bent and roughly tore the large shard of glass from Dean’s leg. Cas brought the glass to his lips and licked the shard seductively, keeping his eyes burning into Dean’s. 

Dean struggled to sit up, but was unwilling to take his eyes from Cas’s. “I can feel his desire for you, it’s quite strong.” Dean blinked as the words settled and recognition slammed painfully back to him. This wasn’t Cas before him, but the big boss man Leviathan. Fuck. Dean scrambled to his feet, backing away from Cas. Jimmy? Dean didn’t know how to even think of him anymore. Jimmy sat on the couch and crossed his legs lazily. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. Not yet anyway.” 

Dean’s mouth refused to form a response. He began edging towards the door. Jimmy just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “We’ll talk more later, yes?” Dean just nodded dumbly and ran. 

Back in the Impala he wrapped his hands anxiously around the steering wheel. “Son of a bitch!” What the fuck just happened? Dean knew he ought to be driving away, but all he could do stare blankly out the windshield. He brought his fingers lightly up to his swollen lips. He could still taste Cas and he had to force himself to put the car in gear instead of racing back up to that suite. Raising his eyebrows as he pulled away from the hotel, he spoke aloud to himself, “Well I’m screwed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean slammed the door of the crappy ass motel room and made a beeline for the small fridge (thank God!) and grabbed a beer. It was only after a couple swigs that he noticed Bobby and Sam staring at him. “Are you ok?” Sam asked a bit hesitantly. 

“Um yeah, why?” Dean responded, averting his eyes guiltily. As he did he noticed his ripped and bloody clothes. Oops… forgot about that. Bobby was looking at him with raised eyebrows. “Trouble?”

“Dude it’s fine. It was nothing. I’m fine.” Dean slammed his beer down. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up.” He stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door on their bewildered expressions. Fuck. He ran both hands through his hair in frustration. Fuck! Dean couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened or even what to do next. He undressed gingerly, throwing his wrecked clothes on the floor and inspected his wounds. He’d live. Nothing too serious. He stepped into the shower and just stood under the hot needles of water for a while. He watched the water sluice the blood away and swirl down the drain. 

Finally he began washing himself, feeling the tender spots not only where the glass had gone in, but also the spots where Cas had touched him. They somehow still burned with pleasure. The Leviathan’s fatal words that had pierced Dean’s heart echoed in his head. It hadn’t really been Cas. Dean slowly froze as the words sunk in further: “I can feel his desire for you, it’s quite strong.” Cas was in there! He was alive! 

Dean swept the curtain away and ran out of the bathroom, dripping and covered in soap. “Cas is still in there!”

“Uh, Dean?” Sam quickly averted his eyes.

Dean glanced down at his naked body quickly and sighed impatiently. “Dude, get over it. Focus! Cas is alive and he’s trapped in there with the Leviathan and we have to save him!”

Sam’s only response was to clear his throat uncomfortably. “Will you just cover up ya idjit?” Bobby grumbled, “And slow down, what the hell are you talking about?”

Dean grabbed the sheet off the bed impatiently and wrapped it around his waist. He took a deep breath and punctuated each word with an emphatic gesture. “Cas. Is. Alive.” Another deep breath. “He’s in there and we have to save him.”

“How do you know?” Sam asked, with one of his annoying exhales.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean responded, feeling the guilt well up, “Just trust me on this. Now how are we going to get that damn Leviathan out of him?”

Bobby and Sam exchanged glances and Dean knew that they had shit. “Dammit!”

“Dean, look, we’re working on it, but there’s not a ton of info out there about these things!” Sam held his hands up defensively. 

Dean sighed and flopped on the bed. So many thoughts and emotions were swirling in his head that it was beginning to throb. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, but all he saw was Cas’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean tossed and turned all night. He kept feeling Cas’s lips on his skin. He finally gave up on sleep all together when the sun peeked through the curtains, and he sighed as he rolled out of bed. His eyes felt grainy as he rubbed them. Sam was still snoring like a fucking donkey in heat in the next bed. Dean felt restless and jumpy and knew exactly why. He was finally so close to getting Cas back, but couldn’t do a fucking thing about it, because he didn’t know what to do. He wore a path in the already worn carpet by the time Bobby and Sam awoke. 

Dean pounced on them, demanding to know what the next step was. They both professed more research was necessary despite Dean’s protests, “The research hasn’t gotten us anywhere yet and it’s been weeks!” Suddenly a crazy plan popped into his head. “The only answers we’re going to get are straight from the horse’s mouth.”

“Kidnap a Leviathan?” Sam asked in that whiny skeptical voice he used when he didn’t like a plan.

“Are you off your rocker?” Bobby chimed in.

“You know I’m right here. It’s all we got,” Dean replied grimly. 

“Balls!” Bobby’s reluctant agreement was accompanied by a noisy exhale from Sam. Dean almost allowed himself a sigh of relief. They finally had a game plan. “If we’re gonna do this, we may as well do it right,” Bobby continued, “We need someone close to him.”

“His campaign manager?” Sam asked with a frown. Bobby shook his head thoughtfully.

“How about the perky little redhead?” Dean suggested, crossing his arms with a smirk. He was beginning to feel a little of his kick-ass spirit returning now that he knew Cas was still alive. 

Bobby sighed, “How are we going to get to her?”

“Actually,” Sam said, “it should be pretty easy. Apparently, the big boss has some important victory speech tonight. All his staff will be there, but she won’t. It says online that she regrets she can’t be there to support her husb…” Sam noticed the look on Dean’s face and cleared his throat, “I mean, uh, Jimmy. Doesn’t say why, but I’m betting she’ll be at the hotel all by herself.”

“And we’re just going to kidnap the senator’s wife and drag her screaming out the front door?” Bobby raised his eyebrows skeptically.

“No, of course not,” Sam replied, “I’m thinking we shoot her up with as many tranqs as we can get our hands on, then take her down the fire escape. It goes straight from the penthouse down to the alley behind the hotel.”

“We can’t just torture her here,” Dean grumbled, “Even if this place has probably seen its share of screaming and bodily fluids.” He wiped his hands on his jacket just thinking of the filth they were sitting in.

Sam tapped out more keys on his computer, “There’s an old warehouse not far from the hotel.”

Bobby shook his head, “Why’s it always gotta be an old warehouse?”

Dean nodded his head in satisfaction, “OK then. We go get this bitch tonight.”


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in the alley behind the hotel, Dean didn’t even try to hide his delight at how ridiculous Sam looked in the bellhop uniform that he had managed to get his hands on. 

“Shut up,” Sam griped petulantly, “How come Bobby gets to be a chauffeur?” 

Dean grinned wider as he glanced at Bobby, all done up in a nice suit. He actually looked pretty good, but he was clearly uncomfortable in the fancy duds and kept tugging at his tie. 

Dean remained in his usual clothes, as he was going in the back way. He rubbed his hands together with anticipation, “All right, let’s get this party started!”

Sam and Bobby rolled their eyes simultaneously and trudged off to their positions. Dean grinned and leapt up, grabbing the bottom rung of the ladder that lead to the fire escape. Unfortunately it didn’t pull down and he just hung there. “Son of a bitch.” He struggled to pull himself up, cursing all those weeks on the couch that apparently wasn’t helping this situation. He finally levered himself up to the first platform, breathing heavily. As he continued up the stairs, floor by floor, he realized he was secretly hoping that Cas would be there. He stopped on the next landing and shook his head.

“Come on, Dean, quit being a little bitch,” He chastised himself aloud. Dean had managed to come to terms pretty quickly with his attraction to Cas. After he thought he had lost his angel forever, he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Cas. He didn’t really acknowledge that this involved physical attraction until the surreal scene up in that penthouse. After that, it was damn hard to deny. This was still all new to Dean, however, and he wasn’t always comfortable with his initial reactions to events where Cas was concerned. 

Dean wasn’t used to having such strong reactions to another person, both emotional and physical. It’s no secret that most of his other encounters could barely even be called relationships. Lisa had been the closest thing he ever had to a real relationship, but despite his desire to have that normal life, Dean had eventually had to admit to himself that he was just going through the motions with Lisa. Now with Cas he was really feeling everything that he’d always wanted to, but he couldn’t help but feel a little strange about it. To admit he was in love with someone was one thing, but Cas? Dude was a dude! And a fucking angel! Dean wiped his hand down his face, trying to get back in the game here. 

Dean and Cas had always shared an intense relationship, or a “profound bond” as Cas once referred to it. Dean just couldn’t believe it had taken finally losing Cas to figure out what that meant. So despite his reservations at the strength and intensity of his feelings, he couldn’t ignore them any longer; he couldn’t live with that regret ever again. He had to be careful not to let these feelings get in the way of saving Cas though. He had to remember that the Leviathan was running the show right now. While he may look like Cas, he was just another evil son of a bitch. Dean pushed himself off the fire escape railing and continued up. He couldn’t allow himself to make the same mistake again; it could prove to be fatal. He decided to blame it on the rush of emotions and confusion at finally seeing Cas again. It wouldn’t happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

The red headed bitch laughed as Bobby tossed yet another attempt at hurting her aside, this time a silver knife. He sighed and glanced at Sam and Dean, “Another one bites the dust. I’m running out of options. We’ve tried all the old standbys.”

“Then try some new ones!” Dean ordered angrily. This wasn’t going like he had planned. He figured he’d have some answers by now. They had been systematically trying all their tricks on the bitch for two days now. The senator hadn’t even reported her missing and they couldn’t help but wonder why. “I need a break. I’m going back to the room.” Dean banged out of the damn warehouse, pulling on his jacket, as Bobby picked up a blowtorch. 

Dean tossed his keys on the dresser as he walked into their dingy room. He wondered why they were still holed up in this dump. He spotted Sam’s laptop on the bed. Telling himself that he might find something with a little more research, he plopped down and opened it up. As he typed “Jimmy Novak” into the search engine though, he knew he was lying to himself. He just had to see Cas again. He clicked on a link and the familiar face filled the screen. Those ridiculous blue eyes, the full inviting lips… Fuck! Dean bit his lip. 

Dean slammed the laptop shut and grabbed his keys before he could even think about what he was doing. The next thing he knew he was back in front of the huge door to the penthouse suite. He knew it was a bad idea, but he rapped his knuckles against the door anyway. The door swung open and Cas leaned casually on the edge. “I was expecting you sooner, Dean. Come in, won’t you?” Dean tried not to let that deep voice wash over him. He sidled through the door, carefully to leave as much space between him and the Leviathan as possible. He backed up quickly to the opposite end of the room, near the window that they had dragged the senator’s wife out of a couple days ago. 

Cas watched him curiously, a small smile on his face. Dean closed his eyes briefly at the familiar expression. It’s not Cas, he reminded himself. His voice trembled as he spoke, “You let Cas go, you son of a bitch.” He pointed his finger at the Leviathan as he spoke, but quickly lowered it when he saw how much it was shaking. Cas… Jimmy took a step toward him and Dean quickly backed up. He didn’t trust himself to get too close. He tried not to make direct eye contact, but found himself staring at full, soft lips instead. A tongue flicked across them briefly and Dean shivered. Dammit! He had to get a hold of himself. This was definitely a bad idea. He glanced over his shoulder at the fire escape beyond the window. Maybe he should just get the fuck out of here.

When Dean turned back, there was Cas, all up in his personal space, just like old times. Dean could feel Cas’s warm breath on his face. Cas tilted his head and Dean’s knees nearly buckled. Before he could take another step back, Cas’s lips were on his. Dean responded immediately, opening his mouth hungrily. Cas pressed up against him and Dean could feel his erection against his thigh. Oh God. “Dean,” Cas whispered against his lips. Dean gripped him tighter, his whole world collapsing in that one word.. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s t-shirt roughly and pulled it over his head, tossing it the floor. Dean gasped for breath as Cas knelt before him and began loosening his belt buckle. Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes as he slid Dean’s jeans down to his ankles. Dean rushed to kick his boots off quickly. He stumbled out of his jeans and reached for Cas. Cas smiled as he grabbed Dean by the hips. He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips across Dean’s pelvis and down to his thigh. Dean again shuddered in pleasure. His dick was throbbing in anticipation, pressing up against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs.

Cas stood and gripped his arms so tightly it hurt, and kissed him hard, biting Dean’s lower lip till it drew blood. When he pulled back, Dean could see a smear of blood on his luscious lower lip, but Dean didn’t even care. Cas pulled him toward an open door across the room. When Dean saw a bed beyond, he stumbled along willingly. When they reached the bed, Cas flipped Dean around and threw him down on the comforter, face first, with a growl from deep in his throat. Dean felt pleasure course through him at the sound. He lay on the bed panting, waiting. He felt the bed sag as Cas climbed on. Cas gave a sharp smack to Dean’s ass as he straddled him. He pulled Dean’s arms above his head and pinned them to the bed by the wrists. Dean squirmed impatiently beneath him.

Dean had once again lost all his senses and could only see and feel Cas; all thoughts of Leviathans had left the building as soon as Cas had touched him. He felt his lip throbbing where Cas had bitten it and his dick pulsed against the bed. Cas leaned forward, chuckling quietly as he left a trail of kisses across the back of Dean’s neck. Cas leaned back again, grinding slightly against Dean’s ass. He brought both hands to Dean’s shoulders and raked his fingernails roughly down Dean’s back, ribbons of blood springing up in their wake. Dean pressed his face into the bed with a sharp intake of breath at the sting, but still he made no move to struggle. 

Dean felt Cas’s tongue using long strokes to lap up the blood. “Damn you taste good,” Cas growled against his skin. Cas’s erection was twitching against his ass and Dean just wished there weren’t still layers of clothing between them. He still couldn’t believe that he was even having this intense reaction to a dude, but somehow it was okay because it was Cas. Cas knotted his fingers in Dean’s hair and bent his head back roughly. Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s pulse point, pulling his head back even more, and sucked hard. Dean’s breath caught at the mixture of pleasure and pain that he was growing to enjoy way too much. He knew that Cas could bite down if he wanted to, and Dean would probably bleed to death. He still couldn’t bring himself to care about the danger. This would be a hell of a lot better than the other ways that he’s died. 

Cas raised himself on his knees and flipped Dean easily over onto his back. He settled back down on top of Dean, staring into his eyes intensely, in that way that only Cas could. Dean reached up to grab Cas’s expensive looking tie, certainly an upgrade for him, and pulled him down toward him. Cas allowed only a brief kiss before sitting up again. He pried Dean’s fingers from the tie, then loosened it slightly before pulling it over his head. Cas continued holding Dean’s gaze as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Dean licked his lips, wincing at the sharp bite of pain where his bottom lip was still bleeding. Cas threw his shirt to the floor and reached for Dean’s waistband. Cas wiggled down Dean’s legs slightly as he tugged the black underwear down to Dean’s thighs, just enough to uncover Dean’s hungry cock. It was throbbing painfully, he was so hard, and pre-cum glistened on the tip. 

Cas grazed his tongue across the tip and Dean clawed at the bedspread, grabbing handfuls. He thrust his hips up involuntarily and Cas chuckled again. Dean had never wanted someone so much. “Cas, please,” he gasped, breathless with desire. Cas grabbed the base of Dean’s dick and squeezed hard. He planted another small kiss on the tip and then swallowed Dean whole. Dean moaned at Cas’s mouth, hot and wet, devouring his cock. Cas sucked so hard Dean cried out, his voice cracking. Dean reached down and grasped handfuls of Cas’s unruly hair tightly. Cas dragged his teeth lightly down the length of Dean and then swallowed him once again. That was all it took, Dean couldn’t hold on anymore and drove his hips up as he exploded into Cas’s mouth. 

Dean lay on the bed, spent and gasping as Cas climbed off of him. Dean rolled his head to the side to see him, but all he saw was a fancy ass vase swinging towards his face. He heard a crunch and then there was only blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean groaned as he rolled over, his head throbbing. He tried to push himself up off the bed, but a wave of dizziness swept over him. He dropped back down to the bed, the bedspread scratching at his face. That wasn’t right. The posh bedspread in Cas’s room had been softer than a baby’s ass. A musty funky smell suddenly registered with him as well. He peeked through a slit in his eyelids and realized he was back in his own motel room, and dressed somehow. “How the fuck…” he rasped, raising his head to look around. 

The door suddenly slammed open and Dean winced. “Well look who’s finally up from his beauty sleep,” Bobby smirked, setting bags of food down on the dresser. Dean groaned again as he sat up. He gradually became aware of various pains all over his body. 

Sam rushed to bedside, having the courtesy to look more concerned than Bobby, “Dean, are you ok?”

Dean cleared his throat guiltily, remembering what had caused his condition, “um yeah, I’m fine. What…”

“You’ve been out for a few hours,” Sam explained, “Bobby and I came back and you were just laying there all smashed up. What happened?”

Dean’s mind raced, “Uh, a run in with one of the mod squad.”

“Leviathan?” Bobby raised an eyebrow in concern, “Do they know we have the wife?”

Dean cleared his throat again, nodding, “Yeah but they don’t know where.”

Sam looked distressed, “Dean they could have killed you!”

Dean grimaced, “Dude, it’s fine. There was only one and I got away.”

Bobby pursed his lips, “All the same I think we should at least relocate.”

Dean sighed with relief and flopped back down on the bed. Finally they could get out of this dump.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stepped into their new hotel room and let his bags drop to the floor with a sigh. Sam pushed past him and flopped on the bed furthest from the door, “Home sweet home!” 

Dean rolled his eyes. They had traded one crappy motel room for another crappy motel room. The story of his life. He kicked his bags off to the side and headed for the bathroom. He hadn’t had a chance to inspect his battle wounds yet. He froze halfway across the room as the decorative wallpaper border caught his eye. You’ve got to be shitting me. There in various pornographic poses was a string of angels. Dean nearly keeled over. Luckily Sam was oblivious to Dean’s reaction, staring at the ceiling, his lips moving as if talking to himself. 

Dean snapped himself out of his stupor as Bobby entered the room. Bobby pulled at the brim of his baseball hat, “OK you idjits, I’m all settled in, in our lovely new digs. I think it’s time to figure out the next step.” 

Dean’s eyes kept traveling back to the lewd angel border. He struggled to focus on what Sam and Bobby were saying. Sam had sat up in bed and Dean was vaguely aware of him and Bobby discussing some sort of attack against the Leviathans. This made him snap back to attention. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! And how are we not going to get our asses handed to us like every other time?” Dean asked angrily, gesturing to his bruised face. 

Bobby looked at Sam impatiently, “You didn’t tell him yet?”

“It wasn’t exactly a long drive to get here,” Sam whined in response.

Bobby sighed and looked at Dean with a satisfied smile, “We found what hurts them.”  
“Really?” Dean asked, surprised, “What?”

Bobby’s grin grew wider, “sodium borate decahydrate.”

Dean snorted, “And what the fuck is that?”

Sam jumped in, in full teaching mode, “It’s a chemical compound often used in cleaning products, otherwise known as Borax. Bobby was getting that damn black goo everywhere during his, um, interrogation. He found a cleaning solvent in the back office of the warehouse. When he was scrubbing his shoe some of it splashed onto the Leviathan and it freaking burned her like acid. I mean it literally ate away through her arm and she screamed bloody murder.”

“The best part,” Bobby cut in, “was that she was surprised. She didn’t know what it was or how it could hurt her. Which means we have some leverage.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean said, his brow furrowing, “What about Cas? How are we going to save him? Burning off that beau…” Dean coughed in embarrassment, “uh, I mean, um… melting his face off isn’t going to help him.”

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks. “We don’t know yet,” Bobby begrudged, “but we’ll figure it out. At least now we’ve got a fighting chance at them!” 

“But, Cas…” Dean didn’t know how to express his anxiety at hurting any part of that beautiful creature. 

“Look Dean,” Sam replied, “We’ll do what we can.”

“But if it comes down to it,” Bobby added, “we may have no other choice.”

Dean slammed his fist down on the nearby TV and it crashed to the floor. “Don’t! Don’t say that to me. That is not an option. I’m not losing him again!” Dean didn’t even care if this declaration was seen as a confession. He was scared of losing Cas more.

“OK boy,” Bobby said softly, “We’ll figure it out.”


	12. Chapter 12

Dean’s wrists chafed roughly against the ropes binding them together behind his back. His shoulders ached from the strain of having his arms slung over the back of the hard wooden chair he was tied to. His legs were spread wide, with his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. This wasn’t a new position or situation for Dean. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d been tied up in one way or another. This one was a little unique, however, as he was butt-ass naked. Dean had once again found himself at Cas’s mercy, and he was loving every minute of it. 

Cas towered over him, stripped down to only his boxer briefs, and Dean’s couldn’t take his eyes of off him. He hungrily tried to memorize every perfect contour of Cas’s body. Dean couldn’t believe what had been hiding under that poorly fitted suit and trench coat all this time. Cas seemed to be equally appreciative of Dean’s body. He had spent the last hour searching every inch with this teeth and tongue, teasing Dean to the brink of insanity. 

Now Cas was gazing at Dean intensely with a wicked smile on his face. Dean shuddered, partly because this was a reminder that the Leviathan was really running the show, and partly because he couldn’t wait for whatever came next. He had really gone off the rails. There were times when he was obviously dealing with the maniacal Leviathan and not Cas, but when Jimmy touched him with Cas’s hands, and looked at him with Cas’s intense blue eyes, and kissed him with Cas’s full lips, Dean couldn’t help but melt. He wasn’t used to being the one to melt and this was all a little overwhelming for him.

Dean didn’t know how he was going to explain coming home completely wrecked to Bobby and Sam, yet again, but he didn’t care. The research team had definitely been keeping themselves busy trying to figure out how to save Cas, but Dean knew they were becoming suspicious at his strange behavior lately. These worries vanished immediately as Cas climbed atop Dean’s lap. Dean’s cock twitched in anticipation between them and Cas pressed closer, his own dick hard and needy against Dean’s stomach. 

Dean strained against his bindings to reach Cas’s open mouth. Cas leaned forward enough for just the slightest brushing of lips, teasing Dean. Dean groaned with desire and Cas finally gave in, locking their mouths together. Dean loved the taste of Cas, it was like nothing he’d ever experienced before, both salty and sweet, yet somehow unidentifiable; so completely Cas. Dean moved down Cas’s neck when he offered it. His skin had the same intriguing flavors and Dean sucked feverishly, bucking his hips slightly. Cas ran his fingers lightly down Dean’s sides to his hips, pulling them up roughly. Cas’s name escaped Dean’s lips as a gasp.

Cas pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes, holding tightly to the back of his neck. “Do you have any idea how hard it is, not to devour every single morsel of you right now?” Dean felt a twinge of fear course through him. This wasn’t the first mention the Leviathan had made regarding how good Dean tasted. He called Dean his hot little popsicle. These brief moments always slammed Dean back down to reality faster than anything else could. What the hell was he thinking? One day this fucker really was going to eat him. Dean ached as he looked into Cas’s deep blue eyes. It was so much easier to just pretend that this was Cas than to admit they still had no clue how to actually save him.

The Leviathan saw the fear shine in Dean’s eyes and there was an evil glint in his own, as he smiled that wild smile, “You really do keep this so much fun, Dean. You’re so drawn to your fallen angel that you just can’t help yourself, can you? You know who I am, what I am, yet you keep coming back for more.” Dean couldn’t even argue with him. “Do you know how many people I killed, ate, today?” The Leviathan continued gleefully. Dean winced. He should have stopped this monster weeks ago, but instead he was fucking him. He just couldn’t bring himself to sacrifice Cas to kill the monster inside him. Dean tried to look away, but Jimmy grabbed his face and wouldn’t allow him to move. His nails bit into Dean’s cheek. He pushed his lips against Dean’s forcefully, his teeth digging painfully into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean struggled as he tasted blood, but the Leviathan was too strong, and of course he was still strapped to the fucking chair. The Leviathan pulled back just enough to allow his tongue to lap at the blood dripping from Dean’s lips. Jimmy tugged his underwear down in the front and his dick popped out, angry and red. He grabbed both his cock and Dean’s in one hand, and Dean realized that he was still plenty hard despite his current fear and self-loathing. Jimmy brushed his lips gently against Dean’s, still pressing their hard cocks together in his hand. Dean couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him. 

When he looked guilty into the Leviathans eyes, they had softened and all Dean could see was Cas. Cas’s puppy dog eyes that he had seen a million times. That look had always created a warmth deep in his belly, even if he had never admitted it before. Dean pushed thoughts of Leviathans out of his mind, as he had done so many times the past few weeks, and comforted himself with Cas’s warming gaze.

Cas stood and Dean whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. Cas bent forward, allowing Dean to plant a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. He grabbed Dean by the hair as he rose up on his tiptoes, shoving his dick viciously into Dean’s mouth. Dean choked a little as Cas filled him up. Cas began thrusting himself into Dean’s mouth, never breaking eye contact. Dean sucked hungrily, reveling in Cas’s taste, despite the ferociousness with which Cas was fucking his mouth. He could feel himself getting harder with each thrust. 

Cas gripped Dean’s hair tighter, grasping his shoulder with the other hand as they both came at the same time. Cas erupted into Dean’s mouth and Dean gladly swallowed him down, running his tongue over Cas’s dick to get every last drop. Cas dropped to his knees to lick the jizz off of Dean’s stomach and still dripping cock. Dean’s whole body had gone limp in the chair and he felt like his whole body was humming. Cas stood with a satisfied smirk. He put one foot on the chair between Dean’s open legs and pushed him over. Dean slammed to the floor, banging his head hard. He heard the door to the room slam. Cas had left him tied to the chair, naked. Fuck.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time Dean made it across the room with the fucking chair still strapped to his back, fumbled for the knife in his boot, and cut the damn rope binding him, nearly an hour had passed. Dean quickly threw on his clothes, although he couldn’t find his underwear anywhere, and shagged ass out of there. He had been gone for a lot longer than planned and needed another weak excuse to hand to Sam and Bobby. They were definitely getting increasingly suspicious. 

Dean checked his cell as he climbed into the Impala. There were eight missed calls from Sam. Fuck. Dean just tossed the phone on the passenger seat. He cranked the radio and headed toward the latest dump they were staying in. He knew things were getting wildly out of control. The lies kept piling up, and Dean obviously couldn’t control himself when it came to Cas. They still had no idea what the Leviathans’ end game was or how to save Cas. Basically the whole situation was about as fucked up as it could be.

When Dean walked into the room, Sam and Bobby were each perched on a bed, waiting for him. Dean closed the door warily, “What is this, an intervention?” 

“We need to talk,” Sam spoke softly. 

“Wha…” Dean tried to play dumb, but Bobby cut him off, “Cut the shit act, Dean. We know. We followed you today.”

Dean gaped at them, speechless. He had no defense.

“Dean, you’re going to get yourself killed! You’ve been sneaking off for weeks now and risking your life!” Sam whined.

Dean plopped down on the chair behind him, across from Sam, and sighed. “Look, I know I fucked up. I just…” Dean struggled to find the words to describe the emotional turmoil he had been in. 

Bobby held up a hand to silence him, “We’re not trying to blame you, Dean. We know what you’ve been going through.” Dean looked at him incredulously. How could they know when Dean didn’t even know how to describe it? “You gotta be smart about this though,” Bobby continued, “Don’t do this alone. Let us help.”

“I know,” Dean started. “I… wait… what?!” Dean spluttered, “You want to help?” 

“Yes Dean,” Sam pleaded, “Let us in. We need to stick together on this.” Sam reached over and put a hand on Dean’s knee. Dean flinched back, jumping to his feet. Sam looked up at him bewildered, “Dean come on, be reasonable.”

“I need to be reasonable?” Dean’s voice was higher pitched than usual. He put his hands on his hips like he did when he was uncomfortable and put as much distance between him and Sam as possible in the small room. 

“Dammit boy!” Bobby shouted, “You can’t be playing the hero all the time! Running off without telling us to fight and torture Leviathans? It’s suicide!”

Dean almost laughed aloud with relief. “Torturing Leviathans?”

“It ain’t no secret,” Bobby grumbled, “you’ve been coming back all bloody and bruised. We followed you today to Jimmy’s hotel where they’re all holed up. You’re walking right into the lion’s den! I know you want answers, but this ain’t the way to get ‘em! It’s too dangerous!” Bobby took a deep breath, “I promise. We’ll find a way to save Cas.”

Dean nodded, trying not to smile, “You’re right Bobby. You’re totally right. We’ll work together on this. I promise.” With that Dean ducked into the bathroom before he collapsed with relief. Thank God they were still clueless about his real activities.

Dean knew he was still screwed though. Even if they didn’t know the truth about his little field trips, they were right. He shouldn’t be risking his life like this. Dean didn’t know why the Leviathan hadn’t killed him already. He’d certainly had enough opportunity. Dean contemplated this as he turned on the shower and carefully stripped off his clothes. His hissed when cloth rubbed against wounds that were still tender. He had to figure out how to save Cas and stop all this craziness. Then he wouldn’t have to keep risking his life or hide their relationship. 

Dean chuckled dryly to himself as he stood under the stinging needles of water. He had changed so much since he had watched Cas disappear into that lake. He’d never allowed himself to really love someone else, or be loved in return before. He’d never been in a real relationship. One that he was fully committed to, one that he shared with his family and actually made a part of his life. That’s why the thing with Lisa never worked out, as much as he wanted it to. He never really let her in. He tried to cut his family off and step out of his own life to make it work. He could never make himself love her either. He thought that life was what he wanted, but soon figured out that he was wrong. What he really wanted was someone who would be there with him, fighting by his side, accepting him for the smart ass dick he could be sometimes. Someone who understood what his bravado really meant. Someone who loved him despite all his shortcomings but never asked him to change. He knew in his heart now that this was Cas. That it had always been Cas. 

And yes there was the obvious difference, while not the most profound or important to Dean, at least not anymore: Cas was a dude. Dean was actually a little sad that he had let something as trivial as gender cloud his vision when it came to Cas. He had wasted so much time being foolish and stubborn. He had learned his lesson though. There was no way any of his old shit was going to get in the way once he got Cas back for good.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean spent the next three days deep in research with Sam and Bobby, even though all he wanted to do was go see Cas. He knew that this was the only way to get the real Cas back though. Still, it took everything inside of him to stay away. Of course, Sam and Bobby never took their eyes off him anyway. It didn’t help that they were getting absolutely nowhere and had basically tapped all their resources. None of the Leviathans that they got their hands on were talking either. 

Dean was beginning to despair. He may have to live with all that debilitating guilt and regret after all. Or he could just live a life of lies and depravity until the Leviathan got bored with him and finally chowed down. Dean was only a little embarrassed to realize that the latter was preferable at this point. He’d always been good at lying to himself and at least that way he could go out pretending his was with Cas.

Dean sighed as he flipped the page of the musty old book in front of him without really reading it. He knew there was nothing here. Sam watched him surreptitiously from across the room. Dean slammed the book shut in annoyance. Sam opened his mouth, but before he could admonish Dean, Bobby burst through the door. He was covered in black goo, which wasn’t uncommon these past few days. 

“We’ve got it,” Bobby gasped with delight. He practically danced with excitement and Dean couldn’t help but laugh despite his current frustration. 

“Got what, Bobby? The latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties?” Dean teased.  
Bobby just ignored him, too thrilled to trade jabs, “The one way ticket back to purgatory for that political cannibal bastard. I finally got one of those goo-filled punks to talk.”

Dean’s jaw dropped, “Really? Are you sure? What if it lied?” 

“No guarantee, but she seemed pretty sincere. Thank God for that Borax,” Bobby replied.

Dean took a deep breath to ask the really important question, “And Cas?” His voice trembled as he felt hope surge through him.

“Cas should back to his feathery old self,” Bobby assured him.

“Should be?” Dean cocked an eyebrow, “Bobby… 

Bobby cut him off, “It’s the best we got kid.”

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. Bobby was right. 

“OK” Sam said, “How do we do this?”

Bobby sat on the bed and wiped goo from his face, ”We have to open the door to Purgatory.”

“I thought that’s what Cas already did when he sent the souls back,” Sam said, “And the Leviathans hung on?”

“We just need to be more specific,” Bobby replied, “We need the boss man’s blood, or… uh… goo? Not sure what it is when it’s possession and not cloning.”

“Wait,” Dean stood quickly, “I thought you said Cas was going to be fine? That’s his blood too you know!”

“We just need enough for the doorway Dean, not enough to kill him,” Bobby soothed.

Dean sighed with relief, “OK then. I’m on it.” He started for the door.

Sam grabbed his arm, “Whoa, Dean. Slow down. We need a plan! You agreed we’d work together on this.”

Dean stopped. He knew he’d have a better chance on his own, since the Leviathan was already used to his visits. He also realized that he needed to do this on his own, to make it up to Cas. Dean knew they’d never let him go without a damn good reason though. Dammit. “Uh, Sammy, I think you better sit down.”

Sam sat on the bed next to Bobby and they both looked up at Dean expectantly. Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was one thing to admit that he was in love with Cas to himself….

“So… uh… here’s the thing,” Dean started nervously, “I kind of need to save Cas on my own. I’ve failed him too many times and this is just something I need to do.”

“But Dean,” Sam whined petulantly, “We can help.”

“No you can’t,” Dean responded, “I have to do this… because…” Dean faltered and averted his eyes, “Because I love him. Because I’m in love with him. Because this is all my fault and he deserves so much better and this is just the start of what I need to do to make it all up to him!” Dean’s words came out in a rush and he was a bit breathless after the sudden confession. 

“You idjit,” Bobby growled softly. Dean cringed, waiting for judgment. “You think we didn’t know?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“What? How?” Dean spluttered.

“Dean, we’ve known for years,” Sam smiled, “I’m just glad you finally realized it!”

Dean shook his head in disbelief. Apparently he’d only been lying to himself all this time. 

“He loves you too, you know,” Sam added. 

Hot tears stung Dean’s eyes, “Well this is my chance to deserve that.”

Sam nodded, “OK Dean.”

“Balls!” Bobby grumbled, but nodded in agreement. 

Dean took a deep breath, “This just better work.” He headed out the door, a storm of emotions swirling through him.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean took a deep breath as he climbed out of the Impala, grabbing his duffle bag off the seat. He rode the elevator up to the penthouse whispering his mantra to himself over and over, “It’s not Cas. It’s not Cas.” He hadn’t had much luck remembering this on his earlier trips. Every time that door opened and he saw Cas’s stunning eyes looking at him, and Cas’s delectable mouth smile at him, he lost all sense of reality. This time, though, Dean wasn’t here to relieve some of his pain by pretending that this monster was the real Cas. This time, Dean was on a mission to save the real Cas and have him back for good, so he had to stay focused. 

The Leviathan opened the door in his usual manner, leaning against it seductively. An evil grin spread across his face, “Dean! Where’ve you been?”

Dean took a deep breath as he pushed past him, careful to avoid eye contact, “I’ve been looking for a way to send your scrawny ass back to where it came from.” Dean’s voice shook slightly from his false bravado, but he tossed his duffle bag on the couch anyway. 

The Leviathan chuckled, “And you brought a bag of tricks or treats?” He sauntered slowly towards Dean with a fluidity that Cas had never exhibited. When Dean didn’t answer, the Leviathan cocked his head to the side, “Dean?” He spoke softly, easily slipping into Cas’s familiar demeanor. 

Dammit, Dean thought, how the fuck does he do that? Dean tried to move away casually, putting the couch in between them. “You have one chance to get out of him,” Dean growled, still avoiding those magnetic blue eyes. 

Cas’s chuckle stabbed a sharp pain in his stomach. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he winced. When he opened them he was looking into Cas’s right in front of him. He smiled as he leaned closer to brush his lips gently against Dean’s. Dean shuddered involuntarily and knotted his fingers in Cas’s hair to keep him from pulling away, kissing him back hungrily. As Cas slid his hands up Dean’s side, Dean reached high and plunged the knife down into the angel’s back. “Just hang on in there, Cas,” Dean prayed fervently.

Before Dean could even pull the knife out to take another stab, he was tossed across the room and slammed into the wall painfully. He groaned as he tried to get to his feet. Any remnants of Castiel’s demeanor had vanished as the Leviathan reached behind himself to pull the knife out. He opened his mouth with glee as he tossed the knife aside, “Did you really think your little knife would work on me, Dean?” His tone and eyes were mocking as he straightened his suit coat. 

Dean hurled the dagger he had retrieved from his boot on his way back to standing, across the room. Jimmy easily bent back out of the way, and was across the room before Dean could even blink. Dean struggled for breath, flailing against the wall as the monster lifted him by the throat with one hand. Dean tried desperately to loosen the unyielding grip as he looked down at Cas’s contorted features. Dean clawed furiously at the strong arm pinning him to the wall, but Jimmy’s mouth only widened even more, an obscene slash across his face. 

Jimmy clawed his free hand down Dean’s leg, shredding his jeans and leaving gashes down his pale skin. As he leaned in for a taste, Dean kicked with all his might and felt a satisfying crunch as he connected with Jimmy’s face. The Leviathan stumbled backwards, losing his grip on Dean’s throat. Dean wasted no time in staggering towards his bag of weapons on the couch as he gasped for air. He fumbled with the zipper, cursing when it didn’t budge.

Dean finally ripped the bag open as he felt Jimmy grab the back of his collar. Once again he found himself flying through the air. This time he landed on an end table, sending a lamp crashing to the ground. His head bounced of the corner of the table, snapping his teeth together. Dean lay in the debris and drew in a ragged breath. He rolled onto his back and saw Jimmy towering over him. For once though, Dean had managed to hold on to his damn gun and he brought up a shaky arm to aim it at Jimmy. 

Jimmy looked at the plastic squirt gun in Dean’s hand and laughed loudly. Dean cocked an eyebrow and smirked through the blood on his face as he squeezed the plastic trigger. A thin stream of liquid arced up and splashed Jimmy in the face and down his neck. He screamed, reeling backwards, as angry blisters erupted across his skin where the Borax had made contact. Dean scrambled across the floor to his duffel bag again, this time grabbing his real gun, which felt so much better in his hand. He spun towards Jimmy once again, who was furiously clawing at his face. Dean emptied the clip into the Leviathan and he stumbled backwards with each shot, until the monster slumped against the wall that he had Dean pinned to only minutes before. 

Dean continued the assault with unrestrained fury, taking all his rage out on this monster that had taken Cas from him. He switched back to the squirt gun, spraying another stream of the Borax into the Leviathan’s face. Jimmy screeched in fury, squirming in pain. Smoke snaked off of his burned flesh. Dean grabbed his knife off the floor as he stalked toward Jimmy purposefully. He alternated between satisfying punches and vicious slashes with the knife, as Jimmy began to slide toward the floor. Dean finally ceased his attack with one final kick to Jimmy’s ribs as he panted above him. 

Dean tried not to look at the monster’s face because he didn’t want to see the damage he had done to Cas’s face. He hurried back to his bag for the rest of his supplies. He knew there wasn’t much time before the Leviathan recovered. Dean was satisfied though. He had gotten the job done. He had drawn as much blood, or goo as the case may be, as possible with his attack, now he just needed enough time to complete the ritual before Jimmy regained his senses. Right now the monster was still mewling on the floor, his face pressed into the thick carpet. 

Dean scooped up a handful of the black goo, his nose wrinkled in distaste, and smeared it across the wall, carefully shaping the symbols required for the spell. He glanced worriedly down at the Leviathan as he twitched and moaned at his feet. Dean arranged the other ingredients at the base of the wall, some herbs, a jar of dog’s brains, a femur from a child, (Sam had taken grave digging duty last night) and Cas’s trench coat. Dean was grateful that he had saved it since it was really the only personal item that Cas even owned. He snatched the paper that Bobby had scrawled the spell on and began reciting. 

Jimmy growled as he writhed on the floor. Dean glanced at him but kept reading. He must have realized what Dean was up to. He lurched himself up onto his arms, trying to use the wall for support. Dean kicked him under the chin, hard, as he continued the spell. The Leviathan flopped back to the ground, but it was clear he was healing rapidly. Dean could see smaller scratches start to disappear, and the blisters across Jimmy’s face were beginning to fade. 

Jimmy managed to rise to his knees and Dean backed up a few steps. Light appeared to be piercing through parts of the wall under the smeared sigils. Jimmy’s eyes widened in fear as he struggled to his feet. Dean finished the spell and watched as more light poured through the wall until it became a blinding vortex. He staggered back a few more steps away from it. Jimmy swayed in front of it seemingly unable to move. The sucking wind from the vortex raged around the room, thundering in Dean’s ears and flinging the contents of the room into disarray. 

Suddenly there was a blinding pulse of light and Dean was knocked on his ass. When he raised his head everything was quiet again and the wall was just a wall. He saw Cas crumpled on the floor. Dean jumped to his feet and rushed to his side. “Cas!” Dean spoke the name urgently as he gently rolled Cas onto his back. Dean pressed his hand to Cas’s cheek, “Cas?” Dean whispered pleadingly, praying that his angel was ok. A tear slid down Dean’s face and splashed onto Cas’s cheek. Dean held his breath with a sharp intake as Cas’s eyelids fluttered. As soon as blue eyes were fixed on his, Dean pulled Cas up roughly into a hug, gripping him tightly. Tears began to stream down his face as he felt Cas return the embrace, wrapping him tightly in warm arms. He was ok.

After a long while, Dean pulled back slightly, grasping Cas’s face with both hands. Cas smiled slightly and Dean’s heart melted. “I saved you,” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion, “I got you back and you’re never leaving me again you son of a bitch.” Cas brought his hand up, gently placing it over Dean’s. He grabbed two of Dean’s fingers and snapped them back viciously. Dean heard a sickening crack and his eyes widened in shock. Cas’s smile stretched across his face as his head slowly tilted to the side, “Did you really think it would be that easy, Dean?”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He just stared into the Leviathan’s icy blue eyes in terror. His hand lay limp in Castiel’s lap where Jimmy had dropped it after breaking his fingers, but he couldn’t even feel the pain. He was simply numb. Dean’s mouth opened but he couldn’t even form thoughts, let alone speak. Jimmy raised a hand and brushed the back of his finger’s almost lovingly down Dean’s jaw. Dean flinched back, reality suddenly crashing down on him. He realized that they were still wrapped in each other’s arms and quickly scrambled to his feet. 

Dean looked down at Jimmy in horror. Their only shot at getting Cas back had failed. Jimmy was looking up at him with Cas’s puppy-dog eyes. Dean was suddenly overcome with fury. Fury that this son of a bitch had taken Cas from him, had used Cas against him, and now was looking at him with Cas’s doleful eyes. What pissed him off the most was that despite knowing all this, that look still plucked pangs of pain deep within him. Dean kicked out at Jimmy’s face with all that fury, letting a primal roar erupt from his open mouth. He couldn’t stand to look at Castiel’s perfect face anymore, knowing that the monster was controlling it and Cas himself was probably long gone.

Jimmy easily grabbed Dean’s ankle as it lashed out at him. He twisted viciously and Dean screamed in pain as he was spun to the floor. He climbed to his feet and faced Jimmy, who was already standing with Dean’s knife in his hand. Dean rushed him, not caring that he stood no chance of winning this fight. He was letting his rage propel him. He just wanted to inflict as much pain as he could before the Leviathan ripped him apart. Dean knew he would die here, but he didn’t give a fuck. He didn’t care because most of his rage was directed at himself. He had failed Cas once again and the angel was gone forever because of him.

Dean slammed into Jimmy, sending them both crashing into the wall. He felt the knife slice down his side but he barely felt the pain. He grabbed Jimmy by the hair and slammed his head into the wall as hard as he could. Dean realized that the animalistic growls and grunts he was hearing were coming from him as he sprayed spittle in Jimmy’s face with wordless snarls. Jimmy pushed Dean away from him, slashing the knife up in a bloody arc. Dean swung a fist up, snapping Jimmy’s head back. He went in for another punch, but Jimmy’s arm snaked out, smashing into Dean’s chest, knocking the air out of him and sending him sprawling across the back of the couch.  
Before Dean could even regain his breath, Jimmy was grabbing the front of his shirt, straddling the leg hanging off the back of the couch. Jimmy ripped the tattered shirt completely open, exposing the bloody wound the knife had sliced across his entire torso. Dean struggled to sit up, but Jimmy pinned him down easily with his hand firmly clutching Dean’s throat. Jimmy smiled as he leaned in, licking a warm swath up Dean’s bloody stomach and chest. Jimmy ripped the rest of the tattered shirt from Dean’s body as he roughly lapped at the gash running up his side.

Dean squirmed beneath Jimmy, pain slowly starting to seep in. His whole body seemed to be covered in cuts and bruises. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he clawed feebly at Jimmy’s strong arm. He just hoped the Leviathan would make this quick and not savor his “meal” too long. As Dean gasped for air, he realized that his duffle was still on the couch, only inches away. He grabbed the first thing his fingers touched and brought the hatchet up with as much strength as he could muster, burying it in Jimmy’s side. 

Jimmy shrieked, loosening his grip on Dean’s throat. Dean rolled away, bouncing off the couch cushions and landing on the floor. He groaned as he staggered to his feet once again. Jimmy was pulling the hatchet out and glaring at him as he dripped more black goo. He flung the hatchet at Dean and it tore into his thigh, bringing him to his knees. Jimmy strolled toward him and all Dean could do was watch. Jimmy grabbed Dean by the hair, viciously bending his head back so that he was forced to look up into Cas’s face, twisted into a maniacal mask. All the rage left him and he just gave up. He would have slumped to the floor with exhaustion if Jimmy’s hand still twisted in his hair wasn’t holding him up.

Jimmy bent forward and pressed his lips roughly against Dean’s. Dean couldn’t bring himself to struggle, not even when Jimmy’s teeth cut into his lips. He just wanted it all to be over. Jimmy traced Dean’s shoulder with his free hand. Dean was vaguely aware of a heat pulsing on his shoulder, through his skin, all the way down to his bones. He realized that Jimmy was tracing the skin just around the hand print on his bicep . The hand print that Cas had left when he saved him from hell. This was where the warmth was emanating from. 

Dean swallowed hard. He had found himself placing his own hand over that mark often during his weeks on the couch after losing Cas. As Jimmy continued his languid outline of the brand, Dean hated to think of that same hand, fitting perfectly into its own print, but controlled by a monster. He tried to flinch away, but the Leviathan just chuckled at his feeble attempt. He took his hand away from Dean’s arm long enough to slap him jarringly across the face, still holding him upright by the hair. Dean’s head swam, but he was still aware of the pulsing in his bicep. He couldn’t help but focus on the only piece of Cas he truly had left. This may be Cas’s body in front of him, but this was definitely not Cas. Dean couldn’t fool himself any longer. 

The Leviathan yanked Dean roughly to his feet. Dean gasped in pain as Jimmy twisted the hatchet still embedded in his leg. He wobbled, but Jimmy wouldn’t let him fall. Dean watched through pain-glazed eyes as Jimmy’s mouth slowly grew wider and wider, ‘till his face was nothing but razor teeth. Dean closed his eyes in resignation and waited for the first bite.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean waited almost calmly for the pain. He tried to just focus on the warm throbbing on his bicep, his only connection left to Cas. He felt Jimmy’s hand return to tracing the spot on his arm. As Dean hung limply from Jimmy’s grasp, he realized that the Leviathan had always been careful not to touch that mark. He wondered dimly why the monster seemed so enthralled with it now, but what did it matter when he was about to die?

Dean almost opened his eyes, wondering what the hesitation was, when he felt a searing pain just below his throat. He heard a wet tearing sound and couldn’t stop the scream that tore out of him. Dean reeled back, trying to free himself from Jimmy’s grasp. Despite his acceptance that he was going to die, the pain of being eaten alive wouldn’t allow him to just stand there like a fucking happy meal. The Leviathan snarled as he went in for another bite. Dean twisted away and heard sharp teeth snap shut right next to his ear. 

Jimmy growled angrily, his fist smashing into Dean’s face. Dean crumpled to the floor, choking on his own blood. When he opened his eyes, his vision swam, but he saw Jimmy loom closer as he dropped to his knees to straddle Dean. The Leviathan’s face was blurry through Dean’s blood and tears, but he appeared to be half teeth and half Cas now. He squeezed his eyes shut again, too weak to maneuver Jimmy off of himself. 

Jimmy raked his fingernails down Dean’s chest, ripping viciously at his already broken skin. He chuckled and Dean opened his eyes to see Cas’s face again. Apparently Jimmy was going to play with his food a while longer. Dean moaned, still gasping for breath around his own blood. Jimmy smiled a tender Cas smile and Dean focused on his soft lips. Maybe he could pretend to have Cas with him one last time, to have Cas comfort him through all this pain until it was finally over. Dean almost reached for Cas’s face, but he was too weak to even lift his arm. It just flopped pathetically on the floor next to him. 

The Leviathan looked at the flopping arm and slowly wrapped his fingers around Dean’s bicep. Dean felt a jolt of electricity course through him and his arm growing hotter and hotter, almost drowning out the pain with its intensity. He realized that Jimmy’s hand was perfectly pressed into Cas’s hand print. Dean looked up into Cas’s eyes, and they stared back at him, wide and blue. The heat in Dean’s arms was increasing so much that it was starting to burn. Suddenly another shock rocked through him, sending searing pain through every nerve in his body. As he bucked up with the convulsion, he was enveloped in a blazingly bright white light. And then there was only darkness.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean felt like he was floating. Maybe in one of those froofy sensory deprivation chambers. It was actually kind of nice. It was the only sensation that he was aware of; there were no sights or sounds, no physical sensations, and no pain. It was like Dean didn’t even exist, but he still had an awareness of himself. He idly thought that maybe this was heaven, but this strange nothingness feeling certainly wasn’t one of his memories. 

Eventually Dean started to become aware of other sensations, like he was slowing rising to the surface of dark waters. Hints of light slithered in at the corners of his vision. Warmth seeped throughout his body. A downy softness brushed against his arms and face, surrounding him. Dean continued up from the dark depths of nothingness. He could feel something solid pressed against his back and a pleasant warmth continuing to spread through his body. He was beginning to make out hazy shapes in front of him and became vaguely aware of a voice calling his name, as if off in the distance. 

When Dean’s vision finally cleared, the first he thing focused on were wide blue eyes. He felt an impossible softness brush against his cheek as he stared into the gorgeous azure prisms that were sparkling like diamonds. Dean sighed contentedly. He was so warm. There was no pain. He felt strong arms tighten around him. He smiled when he heard his name, this time a whisper close in his ear. He recognized the voice now. He really was in heaven. He was with Cas. He had imagined Cas holding him just like this so many times, that it must count as a memory. If this was the moment he got to relive for the rest of eternity, it was pretty damn perfect. 

Dean snuggled closer in between Cas’s thighs, pulling one of the angel’s legs over his own. He felt strong arms and a feathery softness close in tighter around him as well. He realized the softness was Cas’s wings, pressing down, sheltering him. He lightly brushed his fingers through the beautiful onyx feathers as he pressed himself harder against Cas’s firm chest. Dean was completely encapsulated by Cas and he felt so safe and happy that he almost started crying. Cas brushed his lips gently across Dean’s forehead. Dean tilted his head up to look into those captivating eyes again. He brought his finger up and traced the delicious contours of Cas’s lips. Cas remained still, allowing Dean to explore his face, as Dean’s tracing moved over his cheek and then down to his chin.

As happy as Dean was, he knew he didn’t deserve this. After all he had put Cas through, and then he wasn’t even able to save him, Dean couldn’t help but feel unworthy of such a reward. “I’m so sorry, Cas,” Dean whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Cas smiled tenderly down at him, “You did save me, Dean.” 

Dean just blinked at him, uncomprehending. 

“Your love saved me,” Cas turned his head to kiss Dean’s fingers that still rested on his face. 

Dean leaned away from Cas slightly. This definitely wasn’t a memory or a fantasy. He knew he had failed Cas. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he unfolded his wings from around Dean, tucking them behind his back. They shimmered out of view completely and Dean recognized that they had actually disappeared. Dean whimpered slightly at the loss of warmth and comfort. Without the large black wings wrapped around him though, he could see the room around them. He was still in Jimmy’s lavish hotel room, which was in complete disarray from their battle. Dean looked back to Cas, confused. This couldn’t be the setting for his heaven. 

Dean scrambled to his feet, although he was reluctant to escape Cas’s inviting embrace. Cas slowly rose next to Dean. He was wearing his usual oversized suit and trench coat, all signs of injury gone. Dean suddenly realized that he too was fully dressed and completely healed. He looked down at himself, patting where his wounds had been in disbelief. When he looked up again, Cas hadn’t moved, not wanted to startle him further. 

Dean reached a hand up hesitantly, stopping short of actually touching the perfect face, “Cas? Is it really you this time?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied with his usual calmness, “I told you, your loved saved me. It saved us both.”

Dean snorted as a smile started in the corner of his mouth, “What is this, a fucking Disney movie?”

Cas chuckled slightly, “No, Dean, just the truth.” He closed the few steps between them and pushed Dean’s shirt sleeve up over his bicep slowly. Dean watched as Cas placed his hand on the brand. He felt it warm under the gentle touch. There was no pain or convulsion this time, just a pleasant tingling. It really was Cas and they had both survived.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas, “That’s all it took? That’s all I had to do to save you?”

Cas pressed his lips firmly to Dean’s cheek, “Love is the greatest power of all, Dean. Love is all you need.”

Dean threw his head back, laughing loudly. God, that felt good. “The Beatles, Cas? Really?” Dean teased lovingly. He grabbed Cas’s hips, pulling him closer, realizing that this was their first real kiss, and it was going to be fucking epic.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was breathing in and out in a slow, steady rhythm as he slept. The sun was rising outside, sending rays of red and orange light in through the hotel room window. They dappled Dean’s face in fluctuating patterns as the sun rose higher in the sky, highlighting his freckles. Castiel was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, gently running his fingers through Dean’s hair while the hunter slept. Although he didn’t sleep, Castiel enjoyed watching Dean. 

Dean was sprawled across Castiel’s lap on his stomach, both arms wrapped tight around Castiel’s waist even in his sleep. His head lay on his arm, his face upturned toward Castiel, like he knew Castiel spent his nights memorizing each contour. Castiel moved his fingers from Dean’s hair to his lips, tracing their full shape lightly with one finger. Dean stirred slightly, flicking his tongue across his bottom lip, but didn’t wake. Castiel smiled. Only Dean could manage to look sexy while he slept. 

Castiel bent his head, following the lead of Dean’s tongue with his own. Dean stirred again, his arms tightening around Castiel’s waist. Castiel grazed his fingers down Dean’s bare back. It had been two weeks since Dean had saved him from the Leviathan and Castiel still couldn’t stop exploring Dean’s body. He marveled at how each touch was unique. He had explored every inch of Dean’s body with every inch of his own. Each combination was unique and thrilling. It was so different from the extremely muted feeling he had experienced when the Leviathan was inside him and from his own fantasies prior to that. Castiel couldn’t get enough. In the past two weeks there had rarely been a moment when he wasn’t touching Dean in some way. Thankfully Dean didn’t seem to mind. 

When Castiel pressed a light kiss to Dean’s eyelashes, his eyelids finally fluttered open. As he gazed up at Castiel sleepily, a grin spread across his face. “Hey, Cas,” He greeted in a rough voice. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel responded, brushing the back of his hand down Dean’s cheek. 

“I like when you’re here when I wake up,” Dean stated matter-of-factly.

Castiel smiled, “You say that every morning.”

Dean reached a hand up to the back of Castiel’s neck to pull his head down for a kiss, “I mean it every morning.”

They had managed to lay low for the past couple of weeks, allowing Sam and Bobby to do the majority of the grunt work in cleaning up the remaining Leviathans. Dean and Castiel had called research duty for once, figuring they deserved a little bit of a vacation after everything they had been through. They were tracking the Leviathans the best they could and sending Sam and Bobby wherever they found sufficient evidence of the monsters. This was a fairly low maintenance task, allowing Dean and Castiel plenty of time to make up for all the time they had wasted previously, refusing to admit their feelings to each other. 

Dean had decided that since they were staying put for a while, they could get a nice pad for once, so he had booked them into a swankier hotel than their usual, although he made sure to avoid the penthouse suite. Castiel didn’t care. He would have stayed anywhere that Dean did. They had rarely left the room the whole time. Dean had joked last week that the Impala was probably feeling neglected, so Castiel had suggested perhaps utilizing it for other purposes. Dean had raised an eyebrow in surprise, called Castiel a pervert, and slapped him on the ass. Castiel had enjoyed that. He enjoyed it even more when they did utilize the Impala later that night. 

Castiel returned to skimming his fingernails lightly down Dean’s back. Dean made a contented noise deep in his throat and tilted his head back down to press his lips to Castiel’s stomach. Castiel felt his penis twitch in response. Dean must have felt it underneath him as well, because he growled and nipped his teeth at Castiel’s skin. Castiel felt a tingle race up his spine. 

Dean sat up suddenly, “Shower?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, a devilish grin on his face. Castiel laughed openly at him. He loved when Dean was so… Dean. He looped an arm around Dean’s waist and popped them into the shower. Dean stumbled slightly at the jolt of suddenly standing, but Castiel held him firm. Dean growled as he grabbed Castiel’s ass, pulling him closer. He pretended to be disgruntled when Castiel used his angel mojo, but he really loved it. He kissed Castiel hungrily, pressing their bodies together firmly. They had never bothered to get dressed last night, so they didn’t have to waste time fumbling with zippers or buttons. Their erections rubbed against each other and Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth. 

As Dean ran his tongue over Castiel’s lip and down his neck, Castiel flicked his wrist behind his back to turn the faucet on, sending a warm stream of water down on both of them. Castiel had never had occasion for a shower before Dean introduced him to all of its many benefits. As he ran his fingers over Dean’s slick chest, down to his stomach, and teasingly around his hips, Castiel had to admit that the benefits were many. Dean was already breathing hard. Castiel loved that he could have this kind of effect on him. 

Castiel kissed Dean again, the taste of crisp water mingling with the glorious taste of Dean. When he pulled away, he traced Dean’s bottom lip with his finger. It was full and red and wet and absolutely lucsoius. Castiel sucked it gently into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and nibbling with his teeth. Dean moaned as he leaned into Castiel, pulling his hips forward roughly. He ground against Castiel, pulling gasps from both of them.

His hands still on Castiel’s hips, Dean flipped him around and kissed the back of his neck, gently at first, but then harder, with small sucks and bites. Castiel shivered violently, thrusting his ass against Dean’s throbbing erection. Dean slapped the side of Castiel’s ass playfully, then slid his hands over the front of his hips. Castiel writhed back against him. Dean teased his fingers all around Castiel’s penis, but was careful not to touch it.

“Dean, please!” Castiel whispered.

“Please, what?” Dean breathed into Castiel’s ear, his tongue darting in as well. His penis was pressed firmly up against Castiel’s ass.

Castiel growled. “I want your cock inside of me,” He gasped. 

Dean chuckled as he grabbed Castiel’s erection in response. He loved when filthy words came out of those angelic lips. Castiel knew that Dean liked to think he was rubbing off on him, which Castiel had to admit that he was, but he didn’t mind. 

Dean scraped his thumb roughly over the tip of Castiel’s penis. Castiel shuddered. He couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed the bottle of lube that they kept conveniently next to the shampoo and passed it over his shoulder, shaking it in Dean’s face until he took it. As Dean popped the cap off, Cas bent forward to place his hands flat on the tile in front of him. He spread his legs wide for Dean and wiggled his ass impatiently. 

Dean slid a finger easily inside of him and Castiel groaned, throwing his head back. Dean gradually added a second and third finger, prepping Castiel quickly but carefully. Castiel was panting, arms stretched out in front of him as he supported himself on the shower wall. “Dean…” It came out barely more than a breath, but Dean still heard him over the rush of the water. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his lubed cock. Castiel could feel him nudging at the opening. 

Castiel thrust his hips back further, “Fuck!” The expletive from Castiel’s lips was all the encouragement that Dean needed. He drove into Castiel, not-so-gently, holding tight to Castiel’s hips. Dean quickly established a rhythm, rocking into Castiel with guttural grunts. Castiel wasn’t sure if he would have been able to remain standing if Dean had not maintained a firm grasp on his hips. Pleasure pounded through him with each of Dean’s thrusts.

As Dean’s tempo increased, he reached around to Castiel’s throbbing penis, matching his pace with hard strokes up and down. It didn’t take long for Castiel to come, crying out as he sprayed the tile in front of him. He felt himself tighten around the length of Dean and the hunter came deep inside Castiel a few a seconds later, with a shuddering sigh. They both stood still under the stream of water for a few minutes, panting, Dean pressed against Castiel’s back. 

Dean finally stepped back, slowing withdrawing from Castiel, and slapped him on the ass. “Now that was fucking awesome.”

Castiel smiled as he turned toward him, nodding in agreement, “Fucking awesome,” he deadpanned. 

Dean laughed and Castiel’s smile grew wider. He cherished that sound, particularly because of its rarity in the years he had known Dean. It had been much more frequent in the past couple of weeks, however, and Castiel felt a certain pride that this was due to him. Dean leaned in to brush his lips tenderly across Castiel’s. He reached for the fruity body wash that Castiel liked and the loofa. He enjoyed covering Castiel with suds. Castiel enjoyed the thoroughness with which Dean scrubbed every inch of his body. Dean was just as thorough when rinsing Castiel, running his hands all over his slick body, helping the water sluice the soap away. When his fingers lingered on Castiel’s penis, he felt it begin to harden again. 

Dean smiled down at Castiels’ growing erection, “I love that angel stamina, Cas.” Dean quickly ran the loofa over himself, spending only a fraction of the time that he had on Castiel. As he grabbed the shampoo, he ordered Castiel to turn around. Castiel complied willingly. He adored Dean’s hands tangled in his hair. Again, Dean worked slowly, working the shampoo through each hair on Castiel’s head. Castiel sighed in contentment, his penis twitching responsively as Dean dragged his nails across his scalp. Dean continued to work his fingers through Castiel’s thick hair as he rinsed the shampoo out. Castiel loved how Dean could be alternately tender and aggressive with Castiel at just the right times. 

Dean quickly shampooed his own hair while Castiel ran his fingers slowly over his wet body, trailing the rivulets of water as they coursed down his strong frame. The second Dean was rinsed, Castiel popped them back to the bed, still dripping wet. Dean didn’t miss a beat this time. He bent forward from where he sat atop Castiel, straddling him, and kissed him, their mouths virtually melding together, as their tongues sought out every taste of the other. 

Castiel ground his hips up to meet Dean, seeking friction. Dean trailed his tongue down Castiel’s neck, knotting his fingers in his still wet hair. He lapped at beads of water all the way down Castiel’s chest and stomach. Castiel squirmed underneath him, gripping the sheets in his hands. Castiel watched as Dean tenderly kissed the tip of his penis, flicking his tongue out to lick the glistening precum. Dean swirled his tongue around the entire length of Castiel, casting his green eyes up through his long eyelashes, right into Castiel’s wide eyes. He didn’t break eye contact as he clutched Castiel’s hard penis by the base and swallowed him down. 

Castiel gasped at the heat of Dean’s mouth, at the sight of Dean’s swollen lips wrapped around his cock, at Dean’s bright green eyes locked on his. Dean sucked hard and began humming, just they way Castiel liked it. Castiel thought he recognized Led Zepplin. He arched up, further into Dean’s mouth and Dean slid his hands under Castiel’s ass, encouraging him. Castiel began pushing himself in and out of Dean’s mouth, enjoying the slickness of saliva and cum that swathed his erection. As his pace mounted, he fisted both hands in Dean’s hair and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the intensity build. 

Dean felt Castiel begin to tense and sucked harder, practically pulling the orgasm out of him. Castiel opened his eyes in time to see Dean licking clean a few drops of semen from the corner of his mouth. Castiel couldn’t help but think how enticing that was. Dean smiled up at him, giving his spent penis one last kiss. Then Dean crawled up to join Castiel in the tangle of sheets. He placed himself in the crook of Castiel’s waiting arm and snuggled close with his head on Castiel’s chest. Castiel smiled contentedly as he pressed his lips into Dean’s hair. 

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s hair.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean replied, a smile apparent in his voice. He twisted to look up at Cas, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Castiel gazed down at him tenderly. He was so full of joy that he felt he might burst. Dean had always been the most important person in his life. He had fallen in love with his best friend and he was the luckiest angel in heaven or on earth. He placed his hand on the brand on Dean’s arm, where it fit perfectly, right where it belonged. “You can tell me now.” And Dean did; whenever he got the chance.


End file.
